


猎恒2

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	猎恒2

“司令，您看是不是……”

睿呁扫了眼包妈手里端盘上摆着的几样吃食，“不用，我出去一趟，没有我的命令以后谁都不能单独上去。”

包妈点点头，又悄悄的看了两眼上面阁楼的门，心里嘀咕也不知是哪儿弄来一位这么藏着，被抱回来的那天晚上远远的一打量，竟漂亮的跟个神仙似的。

阿恒眼睫半阖，精疲力竭的身体左右微微晃动着，浑身上下跟从水里捞出来的一样，睿呁急匆匆的应付完程显那个老狐狸，催着司机往回赶，推开门看到的就是小东西可怜兮兮的模样。

他赶忙解下吊着手腕的绳索，把人抱到浴室泡在热水里，阿恒睫毛颤动嗯哼出声，他把身子翻过来，拔出按摩棒，啵的一声又带出几股淫水流了出来。

睿呁坏心又起，他拿下胸前军装口袋上的一支钢笔塞入阿恒的后穴，还带着凉气的笔帽冰的阿恒身体发颤，睿呁双眼专注的盯着他红嫩的蜜穴笑了笑，“看阿恒，现在一支笔都填不满你的小洞了。”

阿恒冰凉指尖泛白费力抓握着浴缸边缘，后穴随着睿呁的话羞耻的用力一缩触到笔帽上的银质部分忍不住呻吟出声。

睿呁又拿下另一支也一起插了进去，他手指技巧性的握着笔一推一出，佯装恍然大悟道“原来阿恒最喜欢的是这种工具呢。”

“你别…唔！…”阿恒握住睿呁的手有气无力的摇着头，新的眼泪盖过原有的泪痕。

看到睿呁在脱衣服，他心里一沉，随即认命般偏过头不出声了。

睿呁坐进浴缸，好笑的把他抱在怀里亲亲耳朵，“怎么，恒恒生气了？瞧瞧我脖子上被你咬的一口，现在还红着呢。”

见人还是不说话，睿呁把水撩到阿恒的胸上，附在他耳边，“什么时候干到你怀了我的种，什么时候放你走好不好？”

“你！”阿恒气的两眼通红瞪着睿呁，委屈的泪水跟断了线的珠子一样滴答滴答落在水池里，“老色鬼！你无耻！”

睿呁哈哈两声，抹了抹阿恒脸上的眼泪，“好好好，既然我们恒恒不愿意生那就不怀了，来让我看看，后面是不是都被按摩棒插肿了。”

阿恒拍掉睿呁的手，凶凶的皱着眉，“你放我走！”

睿呁眸色微冷，“恒恒听话”，他边说边悄悄握住阿恒的玉茎，手指在顶端马眼挠了几下，人便又软在他怀里。

“这么好的宝贝我可不舍得给了别人。”

睿呁挺立的阴茎滑进湿软的小穴，缓慢的抽插起来，看着阿恒脸上又逐渐泛起的情欲，他一个用力，“对比一下，是不是我的才最好用？”

“啊！……”阿恒后穴紧紧吸着睿呁的阴茎，身子一抖，“哼你…最差了！”

“那我可要纠正纠正你的错觉。”话落睿呁便加大力度快速抽插起来，“恒恒你这具身体，天生就是男人身下的恩物，既是让我得了，岂有不天天快活的道理？”

阿恒身子上下不断起落，嫣红唇瓣泄出恩恩啊啊的叫声，双手拍打着水面，水花四溅，睿呁眯了眯眼找准了那后穴里的敏感点使劲戳顶，不一会儿阿恒就仰靠在他肩头喘着气，双眼迷离泪花打着转，小穴也跟着一缩一缩的，仿佛怕身后动作慢下去一般。

睿呁揉搓起阿恒的乳头，啃咬着柔嫩的脖颈，感觉着手里逐渐胀大的两团粉白软肉嘴角一扬，“你嘴上说舍得我，可你的身体和小穴却都舍不得我，这可如何是好嗯？”

他停下动作把阿恒转过来冲着自己，两条长腿被架到肩上，睿呁硕大的阳具在阿恒体内转了一圈后，再次发狠的肏干起来

阿恒打着哭嗝摇摇头，“不要了…啊！求你不要了！……”

睿呁爱恋的吻掉他眼角的泪水，“那就要看你后面的嘴能不能把我的棒子吃到最深了……”

还想求饶的话被一阵急促而剧烈的顶弄变成呻吟，阿恒只得紧紧抓着睿呁结实的胳膊发出羞耻的哭喊，睿呁又往最深处插了几分，按住阿恒颤抖不停的软腰往里继续顶，身体里那根又硬又热的东西也由此埋的更深。

贺象逸把一掊黑土往脸上胡乱抹了抹，他搓搓手，爬到睿呁后院的一棵大树上，脚底一滑差点摔下去，他抓住旁边的树枝用力一跳坐上树干拍拍衣服，“妈的吓死我了！”

‘一楼没有，二楼没有，三楼…’贺象逸眼睛边扫边在心里念叨，随后他眼尖的扫到阁楼的房间角落，好像有点不对劲。

来都来了，自然是要盯一整夜，他打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛打起精神，视线不断扫视着每一个可见的房间。

阁楼房间里好像有人出来了，可从他这个角度只能依稀看见是一个人抱着另一个，却看不见脸。他又往右上侧爬了爬，卖力的找着角度，终于，是阿恒没错！“哎呦！”

“疼死了！”贺象逸揉揉屁股，慌忙爬起来躲到树干后面。睿呁听到窗外有动静，放下阿恒走到窗边警觉的四处环视着，一只猫头鹰扑着翅膀从树上飞出来。

他拉上窗帘，回身端起刚从厨房端来的银耳雪梨汤，舀起一勺吹了吹，“恒恒不哭了来张嘴吃点东西。”

阿恒身体微微一缩，然后乖软的张开嘴，在睿呁低头时眼睛滴溜溜转了转，嚼着梨肉含糊不清的小声道，“还是你厉害……”

“知道就好。”睿呁满意的露出个温柔笑容，吧唧亲了口阿恒滑嫩的脸蛋。

贺象逸回到家，心里又急又气，到底要怎么做才能救阿恒，他在床上翻来覆去的想着对策，可没有一条路能避开睿呁的势力范围。

左右睡不着，他烦躁的抓抓头发，拿起外套出了门。

不知不觉就走到了残破的剧院，回想起那人曾经的模样，他叹了口气，刚要抬脚继续走，却听剧院里突然又想起了音乐。

他惊诧的屏住呼吸，悄声走近，就见黑暗中一个人影鬼鬼祟祟的正在摆弄着什么，他走近大喝一声，把那人踹翻在地上提起领子，“你是谁？为什么要装神弄鬼的放音乐？！”

男子哆哆嗦嗦的直求饶，“少侠饶命少侠饶命，我只是…只是相思成疾罢了……”

贺象逸看了看男子濡湿的裤裆，厌恶的皱皱眉，“走跟我回警局！”

“警官！老爷！嘿您可别抓我呦！我这上有老下有小……”

“别他妈废话！为什么放音乐？”

“嗨这不都是…吴老板，那阿恒，谁人不知是个格外出挑的尤物，这爱美之心人皆有之嘛。”男子说着色咪咪的一笑，“我本来是想啊，等着哪天他落单下个药什么的尝尝鲜，谁成想哎人突然就这么没了！可老话说冤死的鬼魂走不远啊！我绞尽脑汁，才想着用这音乐引诱一下，说不定嘿嘿嘿……”

贺象逸看着男子满脸的猥琐相，怒从心起，一拳打在那张脸上，“你他妈嘴巴给老子放干净点！他也是你这种下三滥配觊觎的？！”

“啊啊啊快来人看看啊，警察打人了！还有没有王法了！？”

贺象逸一个手刀劈在男子后颈上，啐了几口晕过去的人，拿起老元的酒，咕嘟咕嘟的大口灌着。

清晨半醉不醉的握着酒瓶摇摇晃晃的又挪着步去了睿呁家，看了眼送走司令的专属汽车，贺象逸傻笑两声，从那棵树上翻进去爬到阁楼的窗户边。

“咚咚咚”阿恒听到声音哼唧几声睁开了眼睛，目光扫到窗户上的脸吓得一个机灵，他忙起身打开窗户把人弄进来，“你也不怕摔下去！”

“嘿嘿阿恒，我好想你啊！”贺象逸把酒瓶一丢，紧紧的抱住阿恒在香软的脖颈间蹭了蹭。

“小逸你喝醉了！快起来！”

“阿恒你居然嗝，还记得我！啊我好幸福！”

阿恒把他扶到床上，想去拿个湿毛巾刚起身就被贺象逸大力扑倒在床上，小孩的嘴也不老实的在他脸上胡乱的亲舔着，“阿恒别走。”

他推了推贺象逸的肩膀，“你快起来大白天的到这里发什么酒疯！”

“我没有！我没醉也没疯！凭什么他们都可以我就不行！”贺象逸委屈的撇撇嘴，手掌滑进阿恒衣服里用力在腰上一掐，一个灼热的东西支在他小腹上，“我也喜欢你啊，跟我逃走吧好不好……”

阿恒腰间一软愣了愣，这一下便又被贺象逸逮住时机亲了上来，直搞的他唇瓣发麻大脑缺氧。

“司令？您怎么又回来了？”

包妈的大嗓门瞬间拉回阿恒的神智，他膝盖顶上贺象逸的下身，这一下也疼的酒醒了大半，“对…对不起我……”

阿恒着急的推着他，“你快走，被他发现就完了！”

贺象逸点点头，快速打开窗户跳了出去，阿恒慌忙拾起酒瓶放到浴缸里，然后迅速躺回床上。

睿呁推开门，看了看缩在被子里的阿恒，脸红扑扑的，笑不见眼底，“刚刚是不是，有谁来过？”


End file.
